


Deal with the Angel

by Cooper_City



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cooper_City/pseuds/Cooper_City
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after the angels are banished from Heaven, Metatron and Kevin Tran find themselves exchanging a few words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal with the Angel

Metatron was still the sole inhabitant of Heaven. Castiel was still human. The Winchesters were holed up in the Men of Letters bunker, poring through every volume that had anything to do with angels as Crowley stayed trapped in his cell.

And Kevin was restless. He had to do something. He knew he had to do something. He was a prophet, why couldn't he do anything? 

Kevin punched at the wall. He never used to get violent outbursts. What had happened to him? How had his life changed so drastically since the day he tried to fill out a college application and ended up stealing a sacred tablet?

Kevin spun around, slammed his back into the wall, and sank to the floor. His grief consumed him in a way it never had before. Just one moment where every trauma he'd experienced since meeting Sam and Dean hit him at the same time.

It activated something deep within him.

Kevin's eyes opened wide, but what he saw was not the inside of the bunker. What he saw was white. And empty. And in the middle of the empty white was Metatron.

"Hmmm," the despised angel mused, "I see you've figured out your Direct Line to God."

"Direct Line to God?" Kevin pushed himself off of whatever was serving as ground "So where is He, why are you here?"

A smug half-smile creased Metatron's face. "Only one up here. Someone had to answer the phone."

"What do you want from me?"

"What do I want from you?" the angel held his palms out in innocence, fingers half-curled. "You're the one who called me, what do you want from me?"

"Open up Heaven," the human spat. "Restore Castiel."

Metatron slid his hands into his pockets. "Well I can't do the former," he took a slow, sleazy step towards Kevin, "and the latter will come with a price." 

"Name it."

"This," a hand slid out of a pocket, a silver object gripped within, "is the Knife of Solomon. Removes flesh with neither injury nor pain. Use it to bring me the posteriors of Sam and Dean Winchester, and I will restore Castiel."

"What?" Kevin stepped backwards. "Did you really just--"

"Yes!" Metatron's eyebrows jumped halfway up his forehead. "You heard me correctly: 'their butts for the Grace of God,' go I"

"You've got to be kidding m--"

Kevin woke up in the bunker, slumped on the floor, back leaning against the wall. He steadied himself against the wall and stood upright. And a metal object clattered to the ground: the Knife of Solomon.

"Goddammit!"


End file.
